Jinchuuriki Spirits
by PhantomWraith
Summary: This is my response to Froggy-Slice's Jinchuuriki spirits challenge! If the nine containers had banned together in death, what would the result be? Naruto/Kukaku/? M for blood, lang, adult themes. ON HOLD.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else I may put in here.**

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

**Jinchuuriki Spirits**

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

**Prologue :Chapter 1: Prologue**

Naruto stood, bloody and battered, before the last remaining member of Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame lay dead on the floor behind Naruto, their blood pooling under and arond their limp corpses. Zetsu speared through the chest by a katana and stuck to the wall, his blood dripping down the handle and on to the floor..._drip_..._drip_..._drip_...Sasori was scattered all over the cave, his 'heart' torn to ribbons. Deidara was nothing but a literal smear on the wall from an **Odama Rasengan**. Madara, who was the first of the group to be killed by a specially made smoke-like poison to kill him, lay unmoving and dead against the cave wall. Konan was nothing but a pile of ash by now. Pein was destroyed, but their controller wasn't.

Standing before Naruto was the sickly body of one Nagato. Nagato was sitting inside some kind of contraption that kept him alive, his ribs showing and a mask over his mouth to supply oxygen. If Naruto was still like he was at the age of 13 or 15, instead of the 19 year old Anbu Captain, he would probably be crying at the diseased and weakened sight of Nagato's body and not kill him because he was Akatsuki's leader, but kill him out of mercy and put him out of his misery.

Naruto was wearing a pair of baggy grey pants, a sleeveless black shirt, a pair of grey fingerless gloves that went up the middle of his bi-ceps, black bandages wrapped around both of his arms from shoulder to the first bone in his fingers, and a steel staff strapped to his back. The black sheath to his katana that Zetsu was now suspended on hung from his hip.

Naruto hung his head, his long blond hair hiding his eyes from view. Naruto reached up and grabbed his staff, but did not take it off of his back. A lone tear fell from his eyes as a slight breeze made it's way through a crack in the cave wall and caused his knee-length pony-tail to sway slightly.

"You piece of shit...You made this fucking crime organization and killed my kin...I'll make you fucking _**PAY!**_" Roared Naruto as two tails of Kyuubi's power surged through his chakra coils. It was over-kill for killing a sick and dying man, but Naruto was pissed beyond words. Nagato sat there, silent as the night...silent as the Earth...silent as the heavens...silent as the _dead_.

Naruto pulled the staff from his back and leapt at Nagato, intent on bashing the man's head in. With speed that should not be allowed, Nagato threw his hands up and pointed them at Naruto.

"DI_**E!**_" Came the syncronized demand. Nagato used the last of the chakra within his body to set off a series of explosives inside the cave and hit Naruto with a powerful S-rank paralysis technique at the same time. Just as the paralysis started taking effect and the explosives going off one by one, Naruto's staff made contact with Nagato's skull, showering Naruto and the immediate area in brain-matter and blood as the corpse's cranium exploded upon contact with the steel rod.

Just before an explosion ripped through the area Naruto was in, the blond smirked and said one simple line.

"Call no man happy until he is dead." Naruto looked up, revealing blood red eyes with black slits.

The mighty roar of flames and wind tore through Naruto's body and turning it to ash as the explosions began to collapse the cave and destroy the surrounding terrain.

As time went on, Naruto looked around feeling weak and sluggish. He should be dead. He couldn't have survived that blast, so how the hell was he still ALIVE?! Naruto looked around frantically, trying to find something that would explain what happened...and then he saw it...

Sitting on top of a pile of rubble was...his severed hand gripping his staff. It was his right hand. Naruto lifted his right arm and saw that his right hand was there and unmarred with injury. Hanging from his chest was a chain attached to a metal plate over his heart.

"What the fuck is this?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Screamed Naruto as his mind almost shattered at the revelation of what was happening. Every man has his breaking point and Naruto was dangerously close to his. Then the sound of clapping reached his ears. Naruto whirled around and saw eight people. Eight people who should be dead. Eight people with the same chain and metal plate on their chest. eight people who were just like him. Eight jinchuuriki who had their Bijuu removed and died because of it. They were all wearing baggy black pants, black sleeveless shirts, black fingerless gloves, and a katana strapped to their backs.

"Fantastic fight, Uzumaki. To take a Tsukiyomi AND Amaterasu from Itachi and kill every Akatsuki member as well and live through all of the fights is truly an amazing feat." Stated a man with a pair of bull-horns and an eight-pointed star hanging from the last link of the chain on his chest. On the man's left cheek was a tattoo of bull-horns and deep purple eyes. This man was Kira Bii, a man who should be dead, just like the rest of them, and the former holder of the Hachibi.

"W-what the-KIRA?! You should be dead! We ALL should be dead! How the fuck are you still alive?! Better yet, how am _I_ still alive?!" Yelled Naruto. A blonde haired woman with glowing blue slitted eyes and blonde cat ears shook her head.

"But we _are_ dead, Naru-kun. This is actually just the beginning." Said the woman. Her name is Yugito Nii and she was the container for the Nibi. On the end of her chain was an oval with two sharp points, looking almost like an eye.

"I...Fuck this..." Naruto looked up at the sky. "You're fucking sick, Kami. you have one twisted sence of fucking humor." Growled Naruto as the eight former jinchuuriki approached Naruto.

"So what happens now?" Asked Naruto, still staring up at the sky. _'Shikamaru was right. It does feel peaceful when you watch the clouds float by...'_ Thought Naruto.

"Many things, brother. First, we must leave here before any of those annoying Shinigami get here." The speaker was Gaara no Sabaku, the container for the Ichibi. As they ran, Yugito handed Naruto a mirror.

"What's this for?" Asked Naruto as he gave Yugito a confused look. Yugito giggled lightly as she thought it made Naruto look kind of cute.

"Just look in it." Was all the blonde woman said before running to catch up to Gaara. Naruto shrugged and looked in it..._blink_...Naruto blinked four more times before it hit him like a ton of bricks and he stopped.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I HAVE FUCKING FOX EARS!" Yelled Naruto before he fainted. The container of the Shichibi, Kurotsuchi Kanami, shook her head. She had pale red eyes with black horizontal slits, short black hair, and a pair of black tiger ears with red stripes.

"Idiot...but then again, I can't wait until he sees the rest of his body." The rest of the conscious jincuuriki nodded in agreement. Kira put Naruto on his back, snickering the whole time, and they continued running.

**X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X**

**A/N: Short, I know, but it's only the prologue and I wanted to get some things out of the way kind of quickly. I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R and keep reading.**

**Note: This is my response to Froggy-Slice's Naruto/Bleach crossover challenge.**

_**Your friendly neighboor hood Death Dealer,**_

_**-Phantom Wraith**_


End file.
